Crystal Clear
by Crystalloides
Summary: After Cedric's death, Harry resumes to tolerating the abuse his uncle provides. It all started with a secret Necromancer, and the attack on Privet Drive. But with all those drama, maybe a tad bit of Romance, James Potter managed to the impossible: Return to the Land of the Living. Alive. Not my best work, very crappy quality. At least in my opinion. Tell me what you think.
1. My Regular Life

Harry James Potter was poring over books in the common room while scribbling down notes into an everlasting notebook labled, "Potions" he had bought in Diagon Alley before school. As a first year, he was excited at first and wanted to learn everything he could. The sorting hat, the tool to sort Hogwarts students into their proper houses that were your family in school, said he could be in any house but his bravery and fierce feeling of being protective about his loved ones had put him in Gryffindor. He read everything he could his hands on at the library, even occasionally going to storybooks. Madam Pince noticed it and helped him out every time he needed it and gave him the proper book with a smile on her ancient face. He always smiles back.

Harry started scribbling down even more notes and slashing out things in his textbook, writing, "refer to Potions notebook page _". He was studying the new potions Professor Snape hinted they would brew in the year when he decided to try it out for himself. The potion is the Healing Balm. It will heal any minor injury and it isn't like any ordinary potion. It freezes and becomes slightly solid so it's like Petronum Jelly or whatever it was. He totally forgot. He pulled out his prewett cauldron and read the ingriediants on his textbook and scribbled down his observations while making it. He was aware that the book doesn't actually give the correct instructions, as Harry had asked Madam Pince for a more detailed Potions book. He had found, "Potionology" and had read it. He had found it very interesting. He followed the instructions there, and writing on the margins of his textbook and on the pages of his notebook plus doing an actual potion, he had found the experiance very nice. It turned to deep lavendar after a half hour and started to cool. Harry didn't even remember how he did it, he just let his instincts get to him. While it was simmering and cooling down, Harry grabbed _Potionology _and started reading about the Draught of Death. When he finished it, he almost dropped the book.

It must have been the last potion listed in _Potionology. _In the top part of the page was, _How to Design Your Own Potion_. Harry felt excitement in him bubble, he could finally hide the years of abuse with the Dursleys through making the ultimate Healing Balm. Wait, he could use the Healing Balm, he could evolve it to something much more advanced. He started reading.

_You couldn't just put random ingriediants to your cauldron. It will end up with something exploding, burning, drowning, etc. Study all the ingriediants in the category of the potion you would desire to make or design. _

Harry's eyes skimmed through the categories: Poison, Advantages, Disadvantages and, ah, finally, Healing. Wait, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Healing Potions arent' permanant. Harry's eyes travelled to other categories, when he found the perfect category: Glamour. He read the ingriediants carefully and read their purpose. His eyes lingered on Asphodel Roots. They made a glamour. Without a wand, these roots when put dipped in clear Moon Essence will be a glamour. Your aura will surround you, and you'll have to call out to the Asphodel Roots how you want to look. It can also be used forever! Harry grinned but his smile slowly faded when he realized he didn't have Asphodel Roots. Harry sighed, time to owl order the apothecary in Diagon Alley.

Everything should've went according to plan when he wrote the letter and attatched the Galleons. One problem, Hedwig has an injured wing. Harry was sealing the letter and approaching his nightstand where Hedwig was, and when he looked up, he immediately rushed to Hedwig's side. She had a broken wing, and Harry wasn't sure how he could fix it.

"Hedwig," murmured Harry. He racked his brain, trying to remember any spell that might heal Hedwig's wing. Wait, wasn't there a spell Fred used on George after they both hit the ground because of apples that they threw themselves? They were having a fruit fight at the school grounds, and George got hit by an apple and went flying off his broom. If he remembered the spell correctly, it was: _"Episkey," _whispered Harry. He watched as a silver light encased Hedwig's wing, fully mending it. Harry smiled at Hedwig and attatched the letter, giving her orders to deliever the letter to the apothecary in Diagon Alley. As he waved Hedwig goodbye, Harry wondered why the light was silver. When Fred did it, it was red. Harry shrugged it off. _Whatever it was, it healed Hedwig. It couldn't be that bad, _Harry thought. With one last look at his beloved owl, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed in the soft bed, notebooks and textbooks packed in his backpack.

Harry woke up to the soft sound of his alarm clock that no one in the dorm could hear. His dormates were very disgruntled when Ron's alarm clock woke everyone at the "ungodly hour of six o' clock in the morning." Harry thought that when he woke up at eight o' clock he was already late. He dressed in his robes and swung his black backpack over his shoulder and ran cheerfully to the Gryffindor table. He ran past the common room which was empty and the Fat Lady's portrait he had greeted. He ran past the marble floors and rickety stairs and he ran past the portraits, greeting those who were awake. He dropped to the Gryffindor table, wondering why he was the only one in it. There was a couple of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. Other than the bevy of Hufflepuff girls in their table, Luna Lovegood, a fellow first year he had met, was seated at the Ravenclaw table. So there were only a handful of girls. Harry sighed and began to eat a light breakfast. He knew that if he ate too much on the first week of school, he would pay the consequences. He had to make his system get used to the food, so he needed to go to slow. Harry picked some cereal and ate happily while reading _Potionology. _After finishing his breakfast Harry grabbed his backpack and headed for the Transfiguration classroom while reading. He was reading about the different places where Asphodel Roots grow best as he needed to know. Wait, Asphodel Roots... Hedwig! Harry sat down again and nearly smacked himself for forgetting. Hedwig has his Asphodel Roots. Last night he wanted to get Asphodel Roots because they provide glamour.

Students trickled in, all looking sleepy and disgruntled. Bags were dumped into benches and some heavy ones like Hermione's made a loud noise as they were slammed into the benches. Ron sat beside him while Hermione sat across him. He smiled at her and she smiled back hesitantly. He turned to Ron.

"Hey, Ron. How's it going?" he asked his best friend and laughed when Ron's sleepiness disappeared when he ate.

"m'fine," said Ron through his chicken. He swallowed it and looked at Harry sheepishly. "Chicken's my favorite,"

"Ah," said Harry, comprehension dawning before him.

"Anyways, Harry, what are you reading?" said Ron, taking a peek at Harry's book.

_"Potionology," _answered Harry. "It's a library book. This book is like an advanced version of our Potions textbook. More descriptions, better instructions and the like."

Ron scanned the book cover and nodded as if his book just passed a test. "Nice choice, Harry." It was known that Ron and Harry wanted to get good grades to be Aurors, and they studied hard to achieve it. "Can I borrow it after you're done reading it over and over?" Ron added the last part as a tease. Harry chuckled.

"Sure, Ron, sure." He said. Just then, different owls swooped in the Great Hall, different blurs and colors everywhrere flying everywhere in the ceiling. A clear, white owl flew towards Harry, carrying a package and a letter. Harry patted Hedwig and gave her some bacon off from Ron's plate, ("Hey!" Ron said.) and removed the package and letter while telling Hedwig that she could go to the Owlery. Hedwig hooted in response and flew with other barn owls to the Owlery to get some sleep and food. Harry opened the letter and grinned.

_Mr. Potter, _

_Your Asphodel Roots are in the package. You gave the apothecary the exact money. Thank you for choosing Neil's Apothecary, Diagon Alley. We hope to see your owl, soon!_

_Mrs. Hensworth of Neil's Apothecary_

Harry dropped the letter and opened the package. In a container, straight green strings were seen. Blue lights decorated the strings. So these were Asphodel Roots. Ron narrowed his eyes at the Asphodel Roots. In a few more seconds, he had recognized it.

"Asphodel Roots?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I saw something in my book that I wanted to experiment with," Harry answered. Ron seemed to have been satisfied. Harry wrapped them up an stowed it in his backpack. Now that he has his Asphodel Roots, he can finally go to the Transfiguration classroom. Opening his book to the page he had marked, he waved his only Hogwarts student friend goodbye and read the book while he walked to the Transfiguration Classroom.

Harry closed the book as Professor McGonnagal went in. He shoved it in his bag and pulled out his textbook, quill and everlasting notebook labled, "Transfigurartion". He opened it and started writing down the date and wrote down Professor McGonngal's important sentences. Today's discussion was about animagi and the like. It had interested him a lot and Harry decided after reading _Potionology _he would look at the Transfiguration section in the library.

The next half of the lesson: Turning a plain white button into a multicolored one. Harry grabbed his wand and said the incantation as clear as day while swishing his wand and different colors blossomed in the button. Harry grinned. He had done it! Wait, Professor McGonngal is coming! In a moment of panic, he swiped his hand on the button and it turned white, thanking Merlin no one saw him. Professor McGonnagal passes his table and gave him a reassuring smile. Harry sighed and smiled back, pretending he had been trying. He muttured the incantation wrongly under his breath and watched as a single color replaced the white one. He clucked his tongue.

The bell rang, and Harry scurried off to the dungeons, ready to start on his Potions class. Harry walked side by side with Ron, smiling at his ginger haired friend as he explained he had only put three colors in the buttons, red, blue and yellow. Harry laughed whole heartedly as Ron made a face as he entered the cold dungeons. Harry sat at his usual table at the middle and heard Ron dump his stuff beside him. He pulled out his cauldron, textbook, notebook and his _Potionology_. After Lavendar Brown entered, Professor Snape walked in, robes billowing behind him. Harry always had secretly admired Professor Snape because he was so adept at potions, and he had that robe billowing trick. Harry wanted to learn that. Professor Snape stopped at his table and leaned in.

"Good morning, Slytherins and Gryffindors," he said, onyx eyes wandering around. "Today, you'll be learning about the Draught of Living Death, Mr. Weasley!" he snarled suddenly. Ron stood up beside him. "What is the difference between the Draught of Death and the Draught of Livng Death."

"Um, when you drink the Draught of Death, death will follow after a few days? And when you drink the Draught of Living Death you basically fall asleep and will never wake up until the counter potion is drank?" Ron said his answer like a question. Professor Snape's eye twitched.

Meanwhile, a thousand miles away, James Potter opened his eyes once more, but closed them again.


	2. James Potter, Alive and Well

_Three Years Later..._

"FREAK!" Harry's Uncle Vernon snarled as he whipped his belt at his nephew's back. Harry winced and bit back a cry. He heard his uncle stripping out his shirt and scratching it with his sharp nails. He could feel blood. Oh, the pain, it hurts...

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I LOST MY JOB!" he yelled. The beating had started around forty-five minutes ago, and though short, was one of the worst beatings yet. Harry covered his face as Uncle Vernon got a pocket knife and started carving something in his left arm. Harry couldn't help it. He screamed. He screamed a scream filled with pain and agony. Harry tried to stop, but he couldn't. His ten-sizes-too-big cotton t-shirt's sleeves were ripped out and the shirt was torn and filled with dirt but now was stained with blood as the small knife did its job. Thank Merlin it wasn't that deep. When Uncle Vernon had stopped, Harry panted in the floor, hissing in pain, some limbs in awkward positions. Uncle Vernon gave one last kick and threw his nephew in his cupboard, smirking when Harry hit his head and lost consciousness.

_James held his wife's hand as she went through labor. Lily screamed and thrashed about while doctors and nurses bustled about, doing the necessary riff raff. James whispered words of comfort until the doctor asked him to leave. James sadly let go of his wife's hand and promised he would be back and ran from the room, not wanting to see his wife being tortured and hurt like that. Sirius and Remus bounced off their chairs, but sighed when James started pacing. _

_"W-what if I-I'm n-not a good f-father? Oh, the child would hate me, and I w-wish he won't. Oh, Merlin, the child would hate m-me!" James murmured in horror as he knew he wouldn't be a good father. Meanwhile, Remus glanced at Sirius as James did his pacing. Sirius sighed again and walked over to James, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. _

_"Prongs! Stop this nonsense about you being the worst father in all history! You'll be a great dad!" told Sirius to James. James just shrugged Sirius's hands off and started pacing again. Sirius clucked his tongue and shoved James to a wall. Caught off guard, James was pushed with Sirius looking like he towered over James when in reality, James's knees were buckled. Sirius held James's face and made James look at him straight in the eye. "James! Stop it! If you want to be a good father then stop worrying about it! Prongs, we all know you'll be a natural. Now-" _

_"Could you keep it down there, Sirius?" hissed Remus as a nurse came in. The nurse had her eyebrows raised when she saw the two boys trapped in the bodies of men. _

_Sirius and James scrambled up. "Uh, well, he was giving me a migraine because he though he wouldn't be a good father." Sirius pointed to James while James glared at him. To their surprise, the girl smiled. _

_"One man even fainted. Not to worry. You're baby's a boy, he looks just like you and immediately stopped crying after a few seconds." The nurse said._

_That was all James heard because he had dashed to the room that held his wife and newly born son._

_James scrambled to his wife who was now sleeping peacefully and seemed happy as she held her son. James took a little peek. _

_His heartrate quickened, but it felt like it had stopped. _

_His mind had completely shut down. _

_He had fallen in love with another being. _

_A baby with tousled black hair slept peacefully in his wife's arms. Slowly, he took the baby and breathed a sigh of relief when Lily didn't move. He carried his baby wrapped in a white cloth. The baby stirred, and bright green eyes looked up to him. The baby gurgled. _

_James had fallen in love with the baby even harder. _

James Potter opened his eyes in a flash and found himself in an awkward position. His glasses are broken and he was sprawled on the floor. James knew that if Mad-Eye Moody found him in this position, his ears would've been bleeding a few minutes later after the good thrashing Moody never failed to give to "delinquit Aurors". James pushed himself up and fumbled for his wand. Everything was a blur. He saw a black outlined shape and grabbed it. However one of the lenses are cracked, it was still pretty usable. When James slipped the glasses on, he suddenly remembered what had happened which appeared to be last night.

"LILY? HARRY? HARRY? LILY?" James made a dash for the nursury, dread creeping in to him as he took in his beloved home's appearance. Broken portraits and furniture, burned wood and giant cracks in the walls. The staircase creaked as James ran. When he ran, he burst in the room, falling to his knees at the horrible sight.

The crib was turned over, toys scattered. Boxes lay in heaps, their lids ripped out. A huge hole in the wall made James sob and fall to his knees. There was no one in the room; James had failed two of the five people that are still living that he loved. Make that _four! _Peter...

Anger and rage bubbled inside of him, making him see red. _Peter, _that name, he never would forgive that rat! But, now wasn't the time to worry about that bastard, now was the time to worry about his family. He sobbed and pressed his palms to his eyes. He always did that, like his hands could absorb the tears. The guilt, rage, frustration and desperation tore at him. With the burning sensation in his heart, he ran away from his house, white cotton shirt drenched in tears. He ran away, ran away from the sorrow that was his late son and wife.

Harry jumped up in his cot, breathing heavily and bumping his head in the low ceiling. His wand still stuck on his boot with his secret stock of his glamour, he tried to recall what the dream was about. He gave up when he can only make up himself, looking desperate and furious. Harry sighed and tried to fall back asleep, but found out he couldn't. Frustrated, Harry unlocked his cupboard and started doing his morning routine, when he found out by Aunt Petunia's floral clock on the wall, that it was 5:30 AM/ He started making the Dursleys some breakfast.

Harry loved cooking.

It wasn't just some hobby either –although it quite is – Harry wouldn't be hurt while cooking. Either the Dursleys wern't awake, or Dudley was too desperate for food to start hurting the "gift from God sent by he angels" as he had put it.

James dashed to Remus's house, cloak billowing behind him. He banged on the brass oak door and didn't stop until he almost hit Remus. Wait, no, he did hit Remus.

"Ow," complained Remus as he rubbed his forehead. James did a double take. Remus even had more streaks of grey hair and his eyes were more pronounced.

"Who is it, Remus?" yelled Sirius from the hallway.

"I don't know yet!" shouted Remus. "Now, SHUT UP!" James realized that it was almost the full moon. Remus acted like a grumpy person when the full moon was near. When James poked him once in fourth year, he had earned a good angry rant.

"M-Moony! Lily and Harry are..." James trailed off and jumped in the house. "Have you seen them? They could be here, right? Where are they?" James clinged to the hope where Lily and Harry were just somewhere around, yes, wasn't there a portkey up in the Nursury? Yeah, he was just overreacting.

"WHAT? Who in the name of Merlin are you?" Remus asked, obviously bewildered. James impatiently removed his hood.

"JAMES POTTER! ORDER OF THE PHEONIX MEMBER! AUROR! AGED TWENTY-ONE! MARRIED TO LILY POTTER NEE EVANS, PROUD FATHER OF HARRY POTTER! MARAUDER! HAS GLASSES THAT PADFOOT CALLS _PRONGSIE'S OVARIES! _PRONGS!" yelled James. He was so loud that Remus had to lean backward and Sirius came in the room, holding his wand.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" bellowed Sirius.

"JAMES POTTER! ORDER OF THE PHEONIX MEMBER! AGED TWENTY-ONE! MARRIED TO LILY POTTER NEE EVANS, PROUD FATHER OF HARRY POTTER! MARAUDER! HAS GLASSES THAT PADFOOT CALLS _PRONGSIE'S OVARIES! _PRONGS! WAIT, I FORGOT TO ADD AUROR!" shouted James.

"I MEAN IT! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?"

"What, your house?! I paid for this!" Remus corrected indignantly.

"PADFOOT! WHERE IS HARRY AND LILY?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW? MAYBE IN THE AFTERLIFE?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! THERE WAS A PORTKEY IN THE NURSURY!"

"WELL, THEN, IT WAS DIACTIVATED BY VOLDEMORT!"

Then the room grew silent as James registered those words. No... this can't be. "They're... gone?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Sirius had James by wand point, but James was too engrossed in thinking than actually caring or noticing that.

"They're... not here?"

"Well, Har-"

"Hush, Moony!"

"What, why?" asked Remus.

"I want to see his reaction. I think I made him think Harry's dead too." Sirius won't admit it, but seeing his best friend again, alive and well, shook his foundations inside the carefully built wall he made. Sirius turned to "James". But James was violently shaking.

"... Er-" Sirius began, but was cut off by fake James.

"NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW WOULD I LIVE WITHOUT THEM?! THIS IS MADNESS! MADNESS I TELL YOU! THIS IS A SHITTY MOTHER FUCKING SON-OF-A-BITCH SITUATION! BETTER ME THEN THEM! THIS IS A JOKE! PETER WAS OUR SECRET KEEPER! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP US SAFE!" Fake James silently slid to the floor, palms pressed into his eyes. Sirius and Remus stared as Fake James sobbed. Sirius knew that when James was angry, desperate and frustrated he would turn to rambling, and he also knew that when James rambles furiously, swear words usually cut in. And the secret keeper thing. Peter can tell any Death Eater, but it's still unnerving. And the palms-pressed-to-eyes drama. That was one of James's habits, and only Sirius knew that because the only time he cried was when his parents died. And only he and James knew about the portkey, they couldn't be too sure about Peter, so they were the only ones.

Sirius thought nothing could shock him more than this... and how did HE know about Sirius dubbing James's eyeglasses into, _Prongsie's Ovaries? _Peter wasn't there. Oh yeah, Sirius remembered James hexing him like crazy all the way down to the Great Hall. If Peter could frame him, he certainly would have been able to figure out why James fired a rain of hexes at him.

It was on exactly 7:00 PM.

The foundations of the house shook like crazy. Harry dropped the dinner plate earning a smack and a promise for a beating later, but before Uncle Vernon started, the house shook. Harry peered in the window and gasped.

Death Eaters were in the yard.

Before Remus could say something, either to confront fake James or to tell Sirius to do it, the once orange flames of the fireplace turned emerald green.

"Death Eaters," Mad-Eye Moody's head swam in the fire. "Attack on Privet Drive,"


End file.
